Captured
by Gearhead85
Summary: A negitiation turns out to be a trap. Will Squall be able to save Rinoa before it is to late? The genre may change, depending on what ending that will be decided to use. Chapter 2 out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Hello! This is my fourth fiction and like the rest it will be a bit dark. I hate no character so don't hate me for eventually causalities. Square owns the game and characters.

Just to give you a picture over the clothes they are wearing now. Squall wears the same outfit except for that the T-shirt is black and the leatherjacket is replaced whit a black trenchcoat whit Griever on the back (Explaining why later), Rinoa is wearing a pair of jeans and a red tank top and of course the blue coat whit angelwing motives from the game. The story takes place one year after the game

Captured

Chapter 1.The negotiation

Squall, Rinoa was on their way to a meeting to discuss Timbers independence together whit Watts and Zone.

"Finally after all this years, we will finally get our independence." Watts said.

"I know. It is nearly too good to be true." Rinoa answered. "Squall, why haven't you said anything on the whole trip? Is it something that bothers you?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what it is but something feels wrong. It feels like something bad is going to happen." Was Squall's reply.

"You worry too much." Said Rinoa whit a smile. "Try to relax for a bit."

"I will try to, but only if you promise to keep your eyes open."

"I will do that if it helps you to relax for a bit."

"We are almost there, so make sure you have the treaty whit you whit our demands." Zone said behind the steering wheel.

"I still think we should have brought whit us some reinforcement if it is a trap." Squall said.

"Yes, but the conditions for this meeting were no weapons and that we came ourselves." Rinoa said. "By the way, why have you changed your leatherjacket to a trench coat? It looks kind of weird on you."

"I am wearing it just to have the possibility to smuggle this one whit me." He said and showed what he had hidden under the coat.

"You brought the Lionheart whit you?" She said a bit worried.

"Well, maybe we will need it later."

"Just keep it hidden until then please. I don't want to put the negotiations in any danger."

As they drove up to the governmental building they were met up by a delegation who guided them into the building.

"Go ahead the rest of you; I just have to release some pressure." Squall said and headed for the bathroom.

Rinoa:

As Rinoa and her two friends entered the room where the negotiations was going to be held they saw the new president of Galbadia standing there whit soldiers, ready to fire.

"What is this?" Rinoa said whit a confused voice. "I thought this was going to be a peaceful meeting."

"How dumb can you be? Did you really believe that we were going to let go of Timber? Arrest them."

Zone and what started to run but they just made it out in the corridor before they got gunned down. Rinoa tried to escape but was overpowered in instant and cuffed whit Odine bangles.

"Find Leonhart and arrest him to." The president ordered. "We are going to have a little chat you and I about the other resistance movements."

Rinoa felt so helpless when she realised that the soldiers where to strong for her.

"(Squall, please be ok.)"

Squall:

Squall was washing his hands when he heard a lot of noise and gunfire. When he looked out in the hallway he saw the gunned down Zone and Watts. Suddenly some troops appeared.

"(Shit, this will get rough)" He thought.

The soldiers chased him down the hallway, until he saw no other choice than to jump out trough a window. Luckily they were on the first floor so he had a pretty soft landing. He ran and slipped down into the sewers.

"(I knew something should go wrong from the moment I heard about the meeting.)" He thought. "(There are no possibilities to contact any of the gardens for help, so I just have to do the rescue myself.)"

Rinoa:

She was thrown into one of the prisons they had in the city, just so the president could be present during the interrogation.

She was strapped into a chair as the president smirked his lips in amusement.

"Where are the rest of the resistance movements hiding?" The interrogator asked.

"I will never betray them. It doesn't matter how many times you ask." Rinoa said as she gathered as much courage she could.

"We will see about that." The interrogator answered as he slapped her hard.

She let out a small gasp at the sudden hit.

"If you think that hurt, you have seen nothing yet." The interrogator said as he started to beat her repeatedly. You could see how he enjoyed it.

"(I must hold on. Sometime they must stop.)" She thought.

"Enough for now, take her to her cell. Maybe she will be more cooperative later." The president said after an hour.

She was thrown into a cell, barely conscious.

"Rinoa, is it you?" She heard a familiar vice in the darkness.

"Dad?" She squeaked weakly after the several beatings.

"Oh my god. What have they done to you?" Fury Caraway said in a worried voice as he saw his daughter all bruised up. He helped her to the bed and sat whit her, trying to comfort her.

"T-they want me to tell a-about the rest of f-freedom fighters hidings." She said as the pain and tiredness started to take its toll on her. "S-squall managed to escape I think."

"Then at least we have a small hope." Caraway said. "I tried to warn you about the trap but I got captured before I had the chance. Now try to rest for a bit."

"D-dad, I am s-sorry. I screwed it up. I w-wanted to m-make a difference, but ended up getting two of my friends killed instead. I am sorry for the grief I have caused you." She said as tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No need to apologise. For the first time I see what you guys tried to do. Your mother could have been proud. Now, rest for a wile." He said as Rinoa fell asleep of the exhaustion.

This is the first chapter. I have run into a dilemma about the ending so I want some opinion about if I shall do a happy ending, sad ending or a tragic ending. I have all three endings in my head right now, it is just so difficult to choose.


	2. Despair

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy by my academic studies. But now I finally got the time to write the next chapter. In this it will be a couple of monologs.

Chapter 2: Despair

Squall

Squall walked thought the sewer.

Some monsters appeared but they were no match.

("How shall I be able to save Rinoa on my own? What should I do?") He thought ("They will probably execute her for treason.)

After a while he reached the output to the sea. The sky had turned black and was full of stars.

(Better wait and think out a plan to morrow.")

He lighted a campfire to protect from the cold and scare away some nocturnal monsters. He saw a shooting star as he stroke away a tear.

(I can't go trough the pain being left alone again. To lose the one I feel secure with.)

He went to sleep but those thoughts in his head promised him nothing more than nightmares of being alone and the losses of another loved one.

Rinoa

As the dawn came she was awakened by a guard screaming at her to get up. Her whole body ached from the beatings from the day before.

She looked around, only to find her father missing.

"Where is dad?" She asked.

"Well, let say we thought it would be a shame to let that poor man watch his daughter suffer." The guard said as he took a strong grip around her neck and threw her against the wall." Why are you being so damn stubborn and don't give us the information we want?"

Rinoa tried to rise but was instantly kicked hard in the gut.

("Oh god, it hurts. Can't betray the resistance factions that are left.") She thought as she sank to the floor. She felt the other guards pull her up, only to get slapped hard and punched repeatedly.

("Please Squall, hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold on")

Squall

Meanwhile Squall got up and knew right away where he should go.

("Timber")

("If I just get to Timber maybe the other rebels can help me save Rinoa")

He began walking to the nearest train station. Three hours later he arrived to Timber.

("Lets see. The woman living near the pub was the leader of the Forest foxes. She maybe can help me save Rinoa.")

He knocked on the door and a young woman opened.

"Yes?" She said as she looked a little uncomfortable.

"I come in peace." He said. "Is your mother at home?"

"Yes, she is. Come in."

As he walked into the kitchen he saw the leader of Forest Foxes.

"Hi it has been a while." She greeted. "How is Rinoa?"

"She is the main cause I am here. She has been captured by the new president and I need your help."

"Oh my." She said as her hands covered her mouth. "What about Zone and Watts?"

"Dead." He replied. "I was the only one who managed to escape."

"Well, I am sorry but we are a passive resistance. We have no ability in fighting."

"No worry. I just have to think about a new strategy. Take care." Squall said as he walked out.

("I should need a drink before I try to get back to Deling City.") He thought.

He walked into the pub and ordered a Sylkis shot.

He had just started to smut on his drink as he heard a familiar voice from behind

"Long time no see"

Rinoa

The torture had just ended and her father had been brought back to the cell.

"Oh Hyne, what have they done whit you?" She heard her father say as he helped her up from the floor where she had been left.

"I-I told them n-nothing." She said and started to cough up some blood.

"Those bastards. They shall thank their lucky star that Squall hasn't reached here yet." He said as he tore pieces of her blue armless coat and turned the shreds into bandage to wrap around her wounds.

("Leonhart, where are you?") He thought as he while tending to his beaten up daughter.

This was the second chapter. I haven't decided yet if it will have a happy ending or a sad one. In the next chapter I will reveal who Squall met on the pub, even if some of you maybe can figure it out by yourself. Reviews are very appreciated.


	3. Revelations

Hi again, I have been busy with school so I haven't had the time to do the next part until now. So I am sorry for the wait. In this story I will also give a thought about some of the happenings before the game concerning Julia Heartily and Laguna Loire. Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story.

Chapter 3: Revelations

Squall

"Hi Seifer, it has been a wile." Squall said as he looked at his old rival. "How have it's been?"

"Ah, not to bad, travelling around the world along with Rajin and fujin." Seifer said as he sat down on the empty seat next to Squall. "So where is Rinoa? Dumped you already?"

"No, she is held prisoner by the new president, and I suspect she will be executed sooner or later as a traitor. I tried to get help from the other resistance factions, but they couldn't do anything to help." Squall said as he sipped a little more of his drink.

"What about the owls then? I bet Watts and Zone isn't going to let her die Squall." Seifer said a bit anxious.

"They are already dead. They got shot in the back as they tried to escape." Squall answered.

"Then it is up to us then." Seifer said as he stood up and looked at his two companions. "Rajin and Fujin, you two will try to contact the Garden and get help. Squall and I will try to save Rinoa meanwhile."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said

"You can count on us you know." Rajin replied and the two of them ran out to catch the next train to Balamb.

"She still talks in one-word fraises?" Squall said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, she never fully recovered from the trauma from the accident that robbed her of half her vision." Seifer said as he looked after her with a longing sight. "You can't possibly imagine the effort she made when she pledged to me in Lunatic Pandora back then."

"That accident was really tragic. Her comrade died from his injuries as I remember it." Squall said as he saw his former rival's affection to the woman.

"Let's catch a train Squall. We make up a plan on the way."

"We take the SeeD-compartment so we don't get disturbed." Squall said as they walked aboard the train.

"But I am not a SeeD. How do I get in?" Seifer said as he followed.

"I will cover for you."

Rinoa

The physical abuse had started again after just a few hours of rest. Suddenly in the middle of everything a grey-haired man walked in.

"Hello dear. You are quite persistent. Aren't you?" The president said. "Why not make it easy for you and tell me what I want to know?"

"Because you are going to execute me either way." She answered.

"Of course I am going to execute you. You are a traitor, but you can decide if it will be by getting painfully beaten to death or serene as a bullet in your head."

"The pain of knowing that I have betrayed will be equal to that if not even worse." She spat out at him.

"Well, it is your choice. Let me just tell you one thing before we end this." The president said with a taunting voice. "I knew your mother."

"What?" Rinoa said a bit confused and tired of all the beatings.

"She was quite a woman. To bad she fell in love with that soldier, she even wrote a song about him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't you see? I sent him to the Centran continent on a suicide mission." He said and you could see how he enjoyed it. "You see, I was a major in the army back then and I also was in love with your mother so I sent him away. But then your father who was a cornel back then came into the picture and made it more complicated so I tried to get rid of him to. But it didn't go as planned."

"Now you are just confusing" Rinoa said as she brought her hands to her forehead as she sat there on the floor.

"I sabotaged the breaks on the car thirteen years ago. The meaning was that your father should have taken the car and crash, but instead your mother died as she was with him in the car that day to shop for your birthday party. But I got my revenge in that you blamed it all on him. How wonderful to see him rejected by his own daughter, when it really was I who was responsible for your mothers death."

"No, it can't be true. YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED HER!!!" Rinoa screamed and flew at as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Only to get thrown back by the guards

"Oh, but it is." The president said as he left the crying girl on the floor and walked out from the cell. "Keep them separated and maybe she will be more talkative tomorrow without the comforting touch of her father."

Squall

Squall and Seifer sat in the compartment for SeeD-members and spoke

"So what do you think about Fujin?" Squall asked the man on the other side of the table "There is no doubt that you love her by the way you look at her."

"Damn Squall, since when did you get so good at reading people?" Seifer said a bit embarrassed and some red taint on his cheeks.

"Well, I know pretty much about trying to hide feelings, by the way I acted before I met Rinoa. Do Fujin know it?" Squall answered.

"No, I haven't had the courage to tell her yet. I can't take it if she says no and maybe even avoid me." Seifer said a bit stressed.

("Wow, he really likes this girl if he slips so easily out of his arrogance and showing insecurity.") Squall thought. "If it is true that the only time she has talked normal was when she tried to reach out to you, she probably loves you to."

"I will give it a try when all of this is over, ok? Now we leave that subject and concentrate on how to save Rinoa." Seifer said with a more than healthy dose of stress in his voice.

(Better drop it before he gets furious, because then it will be nothing left of the room.) Squall thought and started to plot out a rescue plan.

Back at the garden two figures came running and told them that they needed to see Cid and the rest of the orphanage gang.

"What is all the fuss about? " A sleepy Zell came wondering.

"SORCERESS. DANGER." Fujin announced.

"What?" A now clearly awaken Zell said. "I call the others. We leave as soon they are here with the Ragnarok."

Well, I will leave you hanging here until next chapter. And finally I know what kind of ending I will use but you have to wait and see. Reviews is always welcome.


End file.
